


Bet

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demon Sex, Erotica, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Fiction, Lemon, Monster sex, Porn, Reader Insert, Smut, incubus, male demon - Freeform, monster love, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Based on a dream I had
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had

Your friend dragged you to her family reunion but it was unlike any family reunion.

It was pretty empty. Apparently, her mother was a handful. The mansion she lived in was desolate and void of life except for her mother’s wailing.

A drama queen.

You ditched your friend after her mother started flinging the dishware. The house was a maze. You could look down a hallway and see doorway after doorway.

You wrinkled your nose in agitation and marched through the never ending puzzle. You came to another room and walked in, looking at the pieces of another tantrum. “Damn.” You whispered as you walked to the center of the room to start picking up the pieces.

“She’s a real piece of work.” A masculine voice replied.

You spun around to find a dark stranger sitting in the corner with a bottle of whiskey. His deep auburn hair was slicked back to appear more kept for such an event. “You scared the shit out of me.” You made eye contact with those ruby orbs of his.

“That’s been said by a lot of people.”

“So you’re a part of the family reunion?” You asked, taking the pieces you had to the nearest bin and dropping them.

“Yep, one of many demons in this family.” He shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward in his chair to look at his bottle. “But you’re not.”

“Nope, just a trusted friend.”

“A beautiful friend.”

You smiled at him with humor and quoted him. “That’s been said by a lot of people.”

He grinned and bottle his bottle on a table before standing up to make his way to you. “I’m hiding away in this room in hopes I don’t have to see anyone else from my family. It’s refreshing to see a new face. They call me Carrera.”

You introduced yourself and held your hand out to take. “A pleasure to meet you.”

He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “Funny, you bring up pleasure. I’m a bored demon and I have an idea. Would you like to make a bet?”

“What kind?” You raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a surprise unless you agree.” He chucked and went to the center of the room and sat on a love-seat.

“That’s not fair. At least a hint.” You followed him.

He motioned with his fingers to bring you close. You leaned in and lent him an ear. “I’m an incubus.”

“So, a sex bet. What’s the deal?”

He dug in his pocket and pulled out car keys to a Ferrari. “My car is yours if I lose. If I win, you go on a date with me.”

“What are you losing at?”

Carrera laughed loudly before laying his keys on the armrest. “I can give you an orgasm by just using my hand.”

“Of course.” You shook your finger at him. “It would be dirty.”

“Something to pass the time. Whatcha think?”

“I can sell the car.” You nodded and patted his arm. “Try me.”

The next moments turned into a shifting of positions. You turned to lay on your back and put one leg behind his back sinking into the couch and the other on his lap. He licked his fingers and used his other hand to pull your dress up before pulling your panties to the side. You settled back and looked at the ceiling. You’ve been with the supernatural before. You’ve heard of the reputations of sex demons though. Maybe you should have thought this bet through a little bit more.

His saliva was like an aphrodisiac. The moment it touched your skin, you knew you were going to lose. Everything felt hot, needy, and empty. Your body went into overdrive as it prepared itself at a quick pace for sex.

“Already so wet for me? You shouldn’t have.” He chuckled. He slid his fingers down your puffy lips and spread them, dipping his fingers inside. He stroked your inner walls just at the entrance before diving in. You were more than prepared as two fingers stretched you gently.

“I fucked up.” You whispered, eyes rolling back in your head as your hips rose with need.

“Yeah, no Ferrari for you.” He moved forward and on top of you, bringing your mouth to his. His fingers started a slow rhythm as if getting to know your body with every passing second. His tongue entered your warm mouth. You wanted him to invade every sense you had. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close. He pressed his thumb against your clit and made slow, deliberate circles. Your body jerked beneath him when his slick fingers pulled from your hole and applied pressure against your clit. He used those same fingers to rub you.

Your whole body was on fire. He’d have your orgasm. You sucked on his tongue before releasing it and tilting your head back.

“You’re going to have to scream into my mouth through this. Wouldn’t want anyone finding you in such a predicament.” He nipped your ear and down your throat before forcing you to look at him with his free hand.

You squealed as you felt your body tightening up. You grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and slammed your mouth back where it belonged against his. The noise was muffled but there. A scream was pulled from your body as your orgasm came gushing but it didn’t stop there. He kept going, all the way through until you were overly sensitive. You pushed him away and collapsed.

“What a good girl.” He pulled away and stood up, licking his fingers of all your juices with a tongue that was forked. “I’ll pick you up when it’s time for our date.”

“You don’t even know where I live.” You whispered.

Carrera leavened down to see you, fixing your outfit and putting you back into a proper position. “The devil knows everything.”


End file.
